


summer over the horizon

by okaethen



Series: December 2018 Gifts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catholic School, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: doyoung doesn't have to be scared of ten





	summer over the horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenlegiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlegiggles/gifts).



> december gift for my child, lena <3

The air was cold as it hit Doyoung’s face. It bit his nose and he shuddered, relieved. It was getting quite too suffocating in his ethics class as his teacher rattled on about the sin of homosexuality because a kid asked about it. Doyoung’s head was spinning, the floor seeming to swallow him as his classmates snickered, brainwashed by the beliefs imprinted on them from a young age. 

Doyoung smiled through it, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He couldn’t breathe as he excused himself to the bathroom, but not before one of his classmates hollered, “you a fag or something, Kim?” Doyoung had frozen in his steps, his heart dropping to his stomach. He composed himself through the cackles of the other students and turned around smoothly.

“I might be after I fucked your mom last night.” And with that, he stepped out of the class, leaving the howls of teenage boys to the background. Doyoung sighed as he sighed heavily, his heart not stopping the rapid beat it set.  _ Air,  _ he thought.  _ I need to breathe fresh air.  _

And that was what brought him to his current situation, leaning over a metal bar as he tried to calm his nerves. 

“Fancy meeting you here class president.” Doyoung jumped out of his skin, getting a little whiplash as he turned his head to see Ten. Not that he needed to, he’d know that voice anywhere. 

Ten was leaning against the brick building, his uniform ruffled and a leather jacket hanging off his shoulders. He looked glorious, Doyoung thought. Ten was a daydream of teenage rebellion. His tie was loosened and the first two buttons on his dress shirt popped off. If Doyoung didn’t know him, he’d describe Ten as picture perfect.

But Doyoung did know Ten. He frowned and composed himself. “I’m not surprised to see you here. Skipping class again?” he snarked. Ten waved his hand nonchalantly at Doyoung. The cigarette between his fingers was lit and almost done. 

“There you go being no fun again. I miss summer,” Ten purred, bringing his cigarette back to his lips. Doyoung’s heart clenched again at the mention of summer. 

“Miss it however you may, it’s never happening again,” Doyoung bit. Ten made him like this. It was Ten’s fault Doyoung now felt suffocated in the place he once loved and the people he used to call his best friends.

Ten’s eyes twinkled dangerously. The boy pushed off the bricks behind him and brought the cigarette to his lips. He inhaled the fumes as he stepped towards Doyoung with grace, he was captivating in every sense of the word. Ten stopped in front of Doyoung. And though he was three inches shorter, his presence was much bigger and much more intimidating than Doyoung. 

Ten breathed out the smoke, the tendrils of tainted air curling around him like a polluted halo. Doyoung forgot how to breathe for second, watching Ten’s eyes dance over his face as he leaned upwards toward his own face. Like second nature, Doyoung’s eyelids fluttered shut, waiting. Ten always took the lead with him. 

But he didn’t this time. Doyoung felt Ten’s warm being close to him and smelled the cigarette on his lips when he whispered, “I know you’re scared and I know  _ what  _ you’re scared of. But Doie,” Doyoung shuddered at the nickname. “you never have to be scared of  _ me _ .” And with that, Ten took a step back. Doyoung’s eyes opened slowly again to see Ten drop his cigarette to the ground and step on it. Doyoung felt like that cigarette in that moment. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be a something so easily discarded such as Ten’s cigarettes.

Doyoung reached out and curled his fingers around Ten’s wrist, his heart calming down from the earlier stress. He knew deep down that it wasn’t Ten’s fault Doyoung felt cramped and stuffy in his closet. Just because Ten had the confidence to be open about himself and cool enough to flaunt it obnoxiously, it didn’t mean Doyoung had the right to blame his own misery on him. 

Summer still tingled on his lips in the cold December air as he brought Ten’s small body closer to his. No, Ten wasn’t to blame. It was his fault for becoming addicted to the ash on the boy’s lips and the feeling of his poorly manicured nails in his hair.

Doyoung kissed Ten with the heat of the August sun as flurries of snow danced in the air. The flecks of ice made Ten look so much more angelic when he pulled away.

“I know I shouldn’t be afraid of you,” Doyoung breathed, lips red. “I’m stuck in my own world, my own head. I’m sorry that it ends up being shoved onto you.” Ten’s hands reached up and cupped Doyoung’s face. Ten’s hands were warm, they always were. Ten always carried the sun in his pocket, even if he was covered head to toe in black and cursed at the nuns that tried to get him to lean his nails. 

“I understand Doyoung. Over every fucking prude in this damned hell hole, I understand. Trust me.” Doyoung bit his lip to keep from laughing. This was his Ten.

“I know Ten.” Ten leaned up and pecked Doyoung’s lips again.

“That being said you’re welcome to keep ignoring me. I don’t wanna be around those stuck up church going virgins anyway.” Doyoung groaned and pulled away from Ten.

“I’m the class president, I can’t be seen with the school’s resident heathen,” Doyoung tried to explain, but Ten had rolled his eyes so hard Doyoung was afraid they’d freeze over like that.

“May I remind who suggested giving me a blowjob in a movie theater in June? If you want to talk heathens, don’t come for me first,” Ten snapped. Doyoung snorted as he laughed and leaned onto Ten’s shoulder. 

“Whatever. I have to get back to Ethics.” Ten scrunched his nose in disgust.

“That class is bullshit and you know it. The teacher’s a gross misogynistic capitalist, you know?” Doyoung laughed as he stepped away and opened the door back inside the school. 

“Yeah, but it’s a required course and  _ I _ know better than just skipping how I please,” Doyoung teased. Ten followed Doyoung inside.

“Bullshit, the three natural human rights are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. I’m allowed to live as a free man and if cutting Ethics allows me to be more liberal, I’ll do so.” Doyoung shook his head

“That statement is so wrong on so many levels.” Ten shrugged and followed Doyoung to the door of the classroom. “Have fun, I guess.” Doyoung wanted to laugh.

“I hope you’re being sarcastic.” Ten stuck his tongue out at Doyoung and Doyoung felt like he’d be okay. Because at the end of the day, summer would never disappear. It was ever present after the harsh winters of reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
